gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mash Off 2.0
'''Mash Off 2.0 is the seventh chapter in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation.' Plot When the girls and boys fight about the New Directions' planned setlist, Mr. Schue holds a mash-off competition to see who gets to perform for Sectionals, Franklin will warn DJ about hurting Chriss which caused DJ to be emotional about it, both Ariana and Chriss will become angry with Franklin for hurting DJ's feelings. Will the New Direction ever stop fighting? Will DJ and Franklin ever be friends? Songs Episode The episode opens in the choir room, everyone is shouting and pulling eachothers hair. "You're going down! Casper the Friendly Hoe!" Natalia shouted while pulling Spencer's hair "I do not dress like an elf pygmy, you no good bottom feeder!" Walker shouted at Eden "That's all you got? I've heard better insults from my three months old baby sister." Eden said "It's not a good idea to patronize someone with a sharp pen, Steffi." Ariana said, while holding a pen "Spare my soul!" Steffi shouted "NICKI MINAJ is the greatest female rapper of all time! you talk shit about her! I destory you" Franklin said "Easy as that." "I did not! I just said i didn't like her Grammy performance, I love Roman Holiday but the Exorcism-theme creeps me out." DJ said "I am telling you Chriss! RIHANNA is nothing but an ungreatful slut!" Harley said "RIRI is the most ratchet bitch in pop music, you dyslexic useless piece of shit!" Chriss said "Then if she's not a slut why is she back with the prince of douce bags CHRIS BROWN?" Harley shouted then Eden attacked him "TAYLOR SWIFT dissed your four nippled brother in the Grammys, he is done!" Steffi shouted then Ariana pulled her hair "You look like a pedophile and you will always look like a pedophile." Kate shouted at Charlie "Well atleast i'm not a blonde slut." Charlie shouted "Oh no you didn't." Franchessca said then attacked Charlie Mr. Schue then arrives with music sheets "What is going on?!" Will shouted "Mr.Schue? what a surprise." DJ said "I can not believe this, I turn around for two minutes" Will said "Then you all start killing eachother" "We are not killing each other Mr. Schue." Chriss said "We we're all just rehersing." "Rehersing for what?!" Mr. Schue asked "A musical." Spencer said "Which one?" Mr. Schue asked "West Side Story! DJ is Baby John." Franklin said "Yeah, i think so. I'm playing Tony and...." "I'm playing Anita!" Natalia shouted "My Bernardo is Walker." "Guys! position." Franklin shouted "Yeah! come on bitches! let's sing." Chriss shouted "Brad. America!" Natalia said Brad the pianist starts playing the piano ''"Skyscrapers bloom in America" ''Natalia sang ''"Cadillacs zoom in America." Chriss sang "''Industry boom in America."'' Walker sang "Twelve in a room in America" Franklin and DJ sang "Lots of new housing with more space." Natalia sang "Lots of doors slamming in our face" ''Walker sang ''"I'll get a terrace apartment" DJ sang ''"Better get rid of your accent" ''Franklin sang "Okay STOP!" Mr. Schue shouted, then everybody sat down "So how was it?" DJ asked "Is it school play material?" "I know you guys weren't rehersing, what's going on?" Mr. Schue said "Ariana and Franklin, the two of you are the co-captains, why didn't you guys stop them?" "Well we had our own battles Mr. Schue." Ariana said "Yeah, this was The Hunger Games: New Directions Edition." "We do not settle fights like this." Mr. Schue said "What do you suggest Mr. Schue?" DJ asked "A mash off." Mr. Schue said Everybody then was excited, Ariana and Kate looked at eachother and smirked. "Okay guys, I still need to finish what I was doing. Start brainstorming!" Mr. Schue said then left DJ then looks at Franklin and smiles __________________________________ Franklin is walking at the hallways then DJ is chasing him "Franklin! wait." DJ said, laughingly Franklin then stops by his locker and opens it "Hey! slow down." DJ said "What do you want?" Franklin asked "I was wondering if you and I could brainstorm songs. Together." DJ said with a smile "No." Franklin said "Why not?" DJ asked "I thought we we're friends." "Me too." Franklin said "But why do you have to be boyfriends with Chriss?" "We love eachother Franklin." DJ said "Like you and my sister. I ship you guys." "Stop okay, you're not gonna fool me with that anymore." Franklin said "Fool you?" DJ asked "I never fooled you." "You did." Franklin said "I thought we were friends." DJ said "Don't make this up about Chriss." "It is about Chriss, he is my bestfriend." Franklin said "I don't want him to get hurt." "Do you think i'm gonna hurt Chriss?" DJ asked "Well since Sebastian is your twin brother. I don't see why not." Franklin said "Why are you comparing me too Sebastian?" DJ asked "Is it because i'm his twin?" "No. I just find it hard to trust other people." Franklin said "I'm not like Sebastian." DJ said "I reached out to you to be my friend." "Well, it's different now." Franklin said "If you ever hurt Chriss, I will destory you." Franklin then left and DJ was speechless. __________________________